TStorms, Bella, & the Cullen Men
by wblock72
Summary: After getting a last minute call from Charlie on a stormy Friday night, Bella is invited to spend the weekend with her vampire father and brothers while Edward is on a hunting trip. Pretty much just a fam type of thing. Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: No connections to Stephenie or anyone associated with Twilight and no I don't own it either. I am just a fan.

Chapter 1: Charlie's Bombshell Is Dropped

Bella POV

I was busily in the kitchen preparing Charlie's Friday night dinner, which consisted of baked fish and crispy potatoes, which I know he loves. Unfortunately, I was just finishing up cutting up some veggies for a salad when the phone rang. I sighed as I laid down my knife on the cutting board and I walked over to answer it. "Hello?" I said.

It was Charlie. "Hey Bells. I am not going to make it home tonight. I am stuck at an accident scene and then I have to go out of town for the weekend. I'm sorry it's the last minute." He said.

I sighed and said, "It's okay, Dad. I'll see you on Sunday. Be careful." We hung up and then I finished making dinner now for just myself. It was delicious. I ate til I was full and then cleaned up the kitchen. I made sure leftovers were put in the fridge. I then snatched up the phone and called Edward, forgetting he was going to be away hunting this weekend.

"Hello?" His father, Carlisle answered the phone in a pleasant tone.

"Hi Carlisle. It's Bella." I said. "I'm sorry. I forgot Edward was away hunting this weekend." I sounded a little scared, which I could tell he picked up on.

"Hey Bella. You all right?" He asked me worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm home alone. Charlie is away for the weekend." I explained.

"I heard a thunderstorm is coming tonight too." Carlisle said. He sighed. I could hear hushed discussion between him and Esme going on before he asked, "Do you want to come stay here for the weekend so your not by yourself?"

I sighed and asked, "Is it really okay?"

"It's fine with us. You're a member of our family, Bella." He said in a soft voice. He could tell I did so he added, "I'll be over in a few minutes to pick you up."

"Thanks, Carlisle." I said and we hung up. I quickly went to get my stuff together that I'd need and I left a message on Charlie's cellphone where I'd be.

It wasn't long before Carlisle pulled up outside and he came to the door to do the gentlemanly thing by taking my hand as he helped me down the steps of my porch so I wouldn't fall. He then walked me to the passenger side of his car and helped me inside. Then he walked around and also got in on the driver's side. We then drove to his house just as the first rumble of thunder sounded high in the clouds.

During the drive, Carlisle asked, "Did you have dinner?" This was more than just a simple doctor-patient question. This was his fatherly tone here. He usually used it more with me because of my being the youngest as well as my being still human.

I nodded. "Yes. I was making dinner when Charlie called to say he would be going away for the weekend due to work."

Carlisle sighed and shook his head in disbelief. I knew that look all too well. He was never happy when Charlie pulled this. He hated it when my father always left me alone for a weekend. _That man is truly ridiculous. How can he do it so this little girl? _Carlisle thought to himself as they pulled into the garage at the Cullen home. He then turned to me and said, "Let's get you inside and settled up in Edward's room." He softly patted her shoulder and then they exited the car. He laid a supportive arm around her as they walked inside the large size mansion.

Once we got inside, we were met by Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I smiled in greeting to each of them just as another boom of thunder sounded outside which made me jump.

Alice waited til Carlisle had dropped his arm from around me before she hurried forward and offered me a hug, being careful of her vampire strength. "Its okay, Bella. Everybody is afraid of something." She whispered in my ear.

I just nodded. This was going to be a long weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

1_Special thanks to AnnieAnxiety663 for the review!_

Chapter 2 - Movie Night, Power Failure, & Flying Popcorn

Carlisle POV

To get Bella's mind off of the developing storm, we decided to treat her to a movie, while Alice disappeared into the kitchen to pop her some microwave popcorn. The rest of us sat around the livingroom, while Bella was in the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later. She noticed Esme walk up behind her and when my wife place a calming hand on her shoulder, she jumped screaming which startled Esme as well.

Bella looked crest-fallen as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered as her tears began to fall. I got up from my seat and went to my youngest daughter. I enveloped her in my arms and began to softly rock her as she sobbed. I could tell how bad she felt and how much the storm had gotten to her.

Esme glanced to Bella and said, "Don't worry about it, Bella. None got spilled and even if it had, everyone is afraid of something. Its all right to admit it when your afraid." She saw the lightning and then glanced to our daughter who was trembling in my arms.

I held her tighter as Alice suggested, "Why don't we put a movie on? You can even choose the movie." Her words were directed toward Bella which brought a smile to my face. We all went over and sat back down on the couch. I had Bella sit down on one side of me while Esme was on the other. I kept a protective arm around Bella and let Esme lay her head down on my shoulder.

Alice brought over six DVDs and said, "Why don't you choose one of these?"

I watched as Bella looked through all six of them. One happened to be a favorite of hers. She chose it. It happened to be Can't Hardly Wait. She picked it up and handed it to Alice, who removed the DVD from its case and inserted it into the DVD player. Then she handed the remote control to Bella, who went ahead and hit play.

Esme handed her the bowl of popcorn, and we began to watch the movie.

They were all comfortably sitting around in the livingroom watching the movie until a bolt of lightning knocked out the power, which made Bella tense up.

I glanced to her worriedly as I hugged her close. I spoke up, saying, "It's okay. We're safe in here." Our eyes met and she nodded, yet she still looked scared.

Meanwhile, the lights eventually came back on, much to our relief, so we continued on with watching the movie.

I have no idea when it began but someone started throwing pillows at Bella, which I didn't think anything about since they were teenagers. All I do know is after someone turned out the lights, I began seeing popcorn flying in the direction the pillows came from. I glanced to Bella, but it wasn't her throwing the popcorn. I glanced to Esme and had to chuckle. It had been her throwing the popcorn.

Bella also noticed the popcorn flying and she also glanced to my wife, who had just thrown a handful toward Alice, who had just chucked a pillow toward Emmett. He had returned early from his hunt. Rosalie and Edward were still out. Bella was hit by a handful of popcorn which got her laughing. She threw some back, making her laugh even harder.

I finally held up a hand and said, "Okay everybody. That is enough." I grinned at Esme and added, "The next person to throw anything goes to their room." I was immediately smacked in the face by a passing pillow. I glanced to the guilty one who just happened to be Alice.

"I'm sorry." Alice immediately said to me, but I chose not to acknowledge she had said it just then. I simply pointed toward the stairs. With her head lowered, she muttered a good night to us all and then retreated to her room. It was clear she felt bad for doing it but I was in no mood to hear it just then.

The rest of us settled down and watched the remainder of the movie in peace. I'm not sure how into the movie it was but I glanced to my youngest daughter and noticed she had fallen asleep still in my arms. I glanced to Esme, who motioned for me to let her there until the movie was over and then just carry her up to bed.

When it was over, I scooped Bella up into my arms and I carried her up to bed in Edward's bedroom. I gently laid her in their bed and then covered her up with a blanket. I softly kissed her fore head and then left the room. I had been warned ahead of time about her nightmares so I left the bedroom door wide open so I could hear her, should she wake in the middle of the night.

I then retreated to me and Esme's room for the night. She met me there and we went to bed. We were both worried and planned to talk regarding the incident down stairs in the morning.


End file.
